witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Korath desert
|Appears_games = }} }} Korath desert, also called the Frying Pan by those who live on its edge, lies far to the south and east of the Northern Kingdoms, beyond Tir Tochair, between the Nilfgaardian Empire and Zerrikania and Hakland. It is a wild and hostile place, perilous to any creature not adapted to the lack of water and extreme heat. It's so hostile that it's unimaginable for a person to ever cross it and survive, believing the person would soon die from thirst, heat, or the monsters that live there. The West border of this desert was crossed by the Suchak, until the river was dried up. History Legends have it that its sands cover the necropolises and catacombs of a long-forgotten race or extinct human civilization. How and why they declined and disappeared from the pages of recorded history remains unknown.The World of the Witcher At one point of her life Ciri reportedly acquired sword Gveir in one of those.Something Ends, Something Begins non-canon short story In , Ciri wandered through this desert after her escape from the Thanedd Island during the coup through the Benavent's portal in Tor Lara. Because the portal was unstable, the girl was simply ejected in mid-air over the desert. When she finally regained consciousness, Ciri had no idea where she was, nor how to get out of the desert. She had no food nor water with her and her only defenses was one small dagger and her wits. She met a young unicorn and together they were better able to proceed than alone. Just as she reached the edge of the desert, Sweers and the Trappers found her and took her captive to turn in for a bounty. At one point of history a Magnese unit was sent on expedition against a crew of outlaw nomads. The unit was ambushed and the sole soldier to escape was young Jan Calveit. Wounded and exhausted, he wandered through the sands for weeks until he eventually returned home, changed forever. Inhabitants There is no (known) fixed community inhabiting the desert. All who live here are outlaw nomads who tend to ambush anyone who would dare enter the deep desert. They apparently identify themselves with fiery emblem on bronze shield. There are attempts by Zerrikanians and Nilfgaardians to control some parts of the region. The latter are represented by Magne Division who often patrol the border. Fauna and flora A particularly gruesome creature, only known as a sand monster, lives in the desert, having adapted to burrow beneath the sand and creating pitfalls for unwitting creatures that should run across them. Gallery Gwent cardart nilfgaard magne division.jpg|Magne Division soldiers patrolling the desert Gwent cardart neutral sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm Twba korath desert concept.jpg|Concept art of Korath in the MOBA The Witcher Battle Arena. CoA Korath-TWBA.png|The symbol of Korath in the MOBA The Witcher Battle Arena. References cs:Poušť Korath de:Korath Wüste el:Έρημο Korath fr:Désert de Korath it:Deserto di Korath pl:Korath pt-br:Korath ru:Пустыня Корат uk:Корат Category:Regions Category:The Witcher Battle Arena locations Category:Deserts